Mario
Mario - jest głównym bohaterem serii Mario. On został stworzony przez japońskiego projektanta gier wideo Shigeru Miyamoto, a także jest główną maskotką firmy Nintendo. Mario zadebiutował jako bohater gry zręcznościowej Donkey Kong, wydany w roku 1981. Do czasu gry Super Mario Bros, jego zdolnościami było chodzenie i skoki, którym pokonywał większość swoich wrogów, a jego zdolności do zmiany rozmiaru i wzmocnienia siły za pomocą wielu przedmiotów, takich jak Super Grzyb i Ognisty Kwiat. Gry zazwyczaj przedstawiały Mario jako cichą osobę bez wyraźnej osobowości (Fortune Street jest chlubnym wyjątkiem). W grach Nintendo, Mario potrafi grać wiele ról. W większości gier, jest on bohaterem, który ratuje Księżniczkę Peach z rąk Bowser, ale robi inne działania poza przygód, takich jak wyścigi i sport z jego młodszym bratem. Wygląd Mario nosi czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem i literą "M" na biały kole na środku. Ma niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Duży nos i wąsy, jednak odmienne od swojego brata. Cerę ma jasną. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę, białe rękawiczki, niebieskie ogrodniczki z dużymi żółtymi guzikami. Nosi też brązowe buty. Jest średniego wzrostu. Wygląd Mario zmienia się zależnie od jego mocy i tego, co akurat posiada. Historia Twórcą Mario jest japoński projektant gier, Shigeru Miyamoto. Zafascynowało go stworzenie nowej postaci od kiedy Nintendo straciło licencję do tworzenia gier na podstawie uniwersum Popeye. Tak powstał Mario, a dokładniej Jumpman - co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Skoczek" - w grze Donkey Kong wydanej na automaty w 1981 roku. Imię "Skoczek" zostało zmienione na Mario w grze Mario Bros, gdzie odziedziczył imię po włoskim pracowniku firmy Nintendo of America - Mario Selagi. Tak też pojawił się fakt, że Mario był Włochem. Tytuł "Mario" i serie "Super Mario" były znane wszędzie. Wydano hałdę gier, komiksy, seriale animowane, a w 1993 powstał film, który wyświetlono już w Polsce. Biografia Wczesne lata Baby Mario i Baby Luigi zostali przyniesieni do Grzybowego Królestwa przez bociana. Kamek chciał zniszczyć Gwiezdne Bobasy (Star Children), które niweczyły plany Armii Koopa (Koopa Troop). Więc zaatakował i porwał Bobasa Luigiego. Tymczasem jeden z ludu Yoshi znalazł Mario i postanowił mu pomóc odszukać brata. Udało się to; bowiem zniszczyli plany Armii Koopa, Kameka i złego Bowsera. Bocian odwiózł dzieci do ich rodziców i wszystko skończyło się dobrze. W przeciwieństwie do gier, Mario w jednym z odcinków serialu Super Mario Bros. Super Show uczył się w Akademii Hydraulików (Plumbers Academy). Według jednego z jednostronicowego komiksu - Album Rodzinny, czyli wczesne lata (Family Album - the Early Years) wynika, że Mario już w dzieciństwie fascynował się hydrauliką. Z niektórych źródeł wynika, że Mario był stolarzem. Pierwszy pojedynek z Kongiem Kiedy Mario stał się dorosły, musiał ratować dziewicę Pauline, która została porwana z rąk Donkey Konga (dziś Donkey Kong uważany jest za Cranky Kong, obecny Donkey Kong pojawił się pierwszy raz w Donkey Kong). Z pomocą młota odbił księżniczkę, a goryl został pokonany. Jednak Mario nie ożenił się z Pauline, jego obecną dziewczyną, którą uratował po 1985 roku jest Peach. Dzisiejszy Donkey Kong pojawił się w Donkey Kong Jr. Hydraulika Braci Mario Mario i Luigi razem zadebiutowali w grze Mario Bros., kiedy prawdopodobnie prowadzili firmę hydrauliczną i naprawiali rury w Brooklynie. W Mario Bros. Bracia Mario trafili do miejskich wodociągów i oczyszczali je z zanieczyszczeń. Wzmianka o firmie jest w filmie Super Mario Bros. - ich rywalem jest Hydraulika im. A. Scapelli. Ratowanie Muchomorowego Królestwa Pierwszą grą, w której Mario z bratem pojawił się w Muchomorowym Królestwie jest Super Mario Bros.. Wtedy ratowali świat ten z rąk Bowsera, który zmienił tamtejszy ród Toad w potwory i cegły, a także porwał księżniczkę Peach. Za każdym razem Mario przechodzi 7 światów i zabija Bowsera ale zamiast księżniczki spotyka Toada, który wyjaśnia mu, że księżniczka jest ukryta w kolejnym zamku. Bowser spotykany przez pierwszych 7 światów jest fałszywy - w 8 świecie zostaje zabity serio. Subcon - piękny sen czy koszmar? W grze Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario wraz z Luigim, Peach i Toadem dostają się do bajkowej krainy nawiedzonej przez różne złe stwory i rządzonej przez Wart. W grze są zupełnie nowi wrogowie, przedmioty i umiejętności - np. można wyrywać z ziemi warzywa i rzucać nimi we wrogów. Wart nie znosi warzyw, więc zostaje pokonany. Rusałki ze snu dziękują bohaterom za pomoc w odzyskaniu szczęścia w ich szczęśliwej krainie. Gra miała remake na GBA - Super Mario Advance: Super Mario Bros. 2. Cechy Z gier i seriali można wyróżnić kilka chech u Mario. Odważny Jak wiadomo, ratując z opresji Księżniczkę tyle razy i to w takich miejscach, przed takimi potworami to trzeba być odważnym. Odwaga jest pokazywana nie tylko podczas przygód, ale i podczas wyścigów Mario Kart lub wyzwaniach Mario Party. Wysportowany Najlepiej to zauwarzyć w grze Mario Sports i wielu innych tego typu grach. Szczególnie dzięki temu można przejść gry. Ale wiadomo, że oprócz siły i zręczności naszego bohatera potrzeba też intuicji gracza. Wytrawały Możliwe, że dla nas wielkie przygody i podróże Mario są tylko pryszczem. Ale w realu takie wyprawy, żeby ratować Księżniczkę są długie i wyczerpujące, więc jak można przejść przez lawowe jeziora, lodowe góry, głębokie przepaście i popełniać tyle błędów i nie być wytrwałym (przy okazji ma to dotyczyć rónież i graczy, którzy wrzeszczą i płaczą, gdy im coś nie wychodzi). Moce Fire Mario Ubiór Mario to biała czapka i bluzka i czerwone ogrodoraniczki. Strzela ognistymi kulami. Wystąpienia Donkey Kong Po raz pierwrszy pojawia się Mario próbujący pokonać złego goryla - Donkey Konga który porwał Paulline. Mario Bros. W tej grze pojawia się Luigi - brat mario. Współpracując z Mario walczy z żółwiami. Super Mario Bros. Tym razem pojawiają się nowi wrogowie i czarny charakter - Król Koopa i Goomby. Porwał księżniczkę i umieścił w zamku. Super Mario World. Tym razem pojawia się nowa postać - Yoshi. Dzięki nim Mario może go ujeżdżać. Niesamowity świat Gumballa. Film. Mario pojawia się w tym filmie gościnnie nawet na końcu filmu. Kategoria:Postacie